


running up that hill

by tricksterity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, im not sorry, yeah this is incredibly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>time seems to slow down as scott stares at his best friend, the one he loves, the other half of his soul. stiles figures out a way to kill the nogitsune permanently, but it means he has to sacrifice himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running up that hill

**Author's Note:**

> seriously, listen to running up that hill by placebo when you read this. the lyrics are directly taken from that song and trust me it will destroy your heart 80x more effectively if you do. SERIOUSLY.

stiles figures out a way to kill the nogitsune permanently, but it means he has to sacrifice himself. he stands with arms outstretched, a soft smile on his face as he looks at scott, who stares at him, horrified.

 _if only i could make a deal with god and get him to swap our places_. the nogitsune is being burned up inside of him, black bleeding from his eyes, his nose, pouring down and dripping off his fingers. 

_it’s what i want, scott_. he’s been changed too much with the dark presence inside him - he’ll never be the same again. he knows this is what he has to do. time seems to slow down as scott stares at his best friend, the one he loves, the other half of his soul as his eyes burn out white, the nogitsune burning to metaphysical ash.

everything is quiet, and stiles falls back to the ground, eyes staring upwards. scott hurries over to him, sliding onto his knees next to his best friend. stiles looks at him, the last of his strength failing, and he smiles.

 _c’mon baby, c’mon, c’mon darling_ scott pleads. _c’mon angel, c’mon, c’mon darling_ but stiles is dying. not even the bite would save him now. stiles reaches a black-soaked hand to touch scott’s cheek. 

_you wanna know, know that it doesn’t hurt me?_ stiles whispers. _it doesn’t hurt me_. a smile forever frozen on his features, peaceful for the first time in years, and his heart stops.


End file.
